


Be What You'll Be

by ashleytheavenger



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Darkest Timeline, Drama, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytheavenger/pseuds/ashleytheavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jeff was the one who couldn't get rid of his lab partner and a new person was introduced to the group. How will he affect the chemistry of the group? Can Jeff be honest with his feeling and see where this road can take him. This will follow the study group plus one through different situations inspired by the show.(I think its not as cheesy as it sounds, I'm crap at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be What You'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I don't have the rights to Community or any of the characters yada yada yada. I always thought Jeff wouldn't mind swinging both ways since He never corrects Pierce. So this is an AU where my character Alciel Deneuve and he and Jeff slowly fall in love and just the impact he could have on certain things in the show. Ok enough rambling here we go.

“Look across from you and meet your new lab partners,” said Professor Kane.

The entire study group wore identical expressions of horror as they looked across the lab table at the complete strangers smiling back at them.

“Who are these people?” Troy whispered.

“Strangers,” Jeff replied raising his hand.” Professor Kane can we speak with you for a minute?”  
Professor Kane sighed but agreed to talk to the group in his office.

“I’m not sure if you know this since you’re new here,” Jeff started,” But we’re a study group and we’ve been through a lot together, you could almost say we’re a family and we would prefer to pair up amongst ourselves.”

“Fine,” Professor Kane said exasperated, “But you have to tell your partners.”

“Deal”

“I will not allow these poor animals to be degraded and tortured to satisfy these arbitrary standards forced upon us by big government!”

“I think it would be best if we had other partners,” the girl said.

“YES!” Britta cheered, walking away with a fist pump.

“I’ve got three kids at home, so I won’t have time to do work after class. We’d have to get here before school,” Shirley said sweetly.

“Um that would suck I’ll find a different person.”

“Your head’s shaped weird and your hair is stupid. Its distracting,” said Pierce said bluntly, “Oh but no offense.”

“None taken,” said Todd as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Um..yeah..I uh uh…am moving to Canada,” said Troy,” So I can’t partner with you.” And then he quickly walked away.

“It’s not you it’s me. I’m so sorry,” Annie said with her best Disney face on.

“I have a developmental disorder,” Abed told his partner in a monotone, twitching as he says this. His partner just backed away slowly.

“I have a developmental disorder,” Jeff said nonchalantly.” Star Trek, Star, Trek, Cougar Town, Batman.”

“Oh that’s fine I have a cousin with a disorder so it won’t bother me,” said the boy.

“I’ll try not to be a hindrance,” Jeff sighed.

“Damn!” Jeff thought,” What is up with this kid, that should have worked.

Jeff gave the boy a good once over. He had raven hair, porcelain skin without a pore to be seen, he was slim, about the same height as Annie. But his most striking feature was his gorgeous violet eyes.

“Wow he’s pretty cute. Maybe this won’t be so bad,” Jeff thought,” And I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m hot, he’s been checking me out too.”   
Jeff loves getting attention from people. It doesn’t matter if it’s a guy or a girl, as long as they’re attractive and fun. So Pierce was always half right. Jeff is bisexual, I mean why should anyone be deprived of that body.

“Hello, hello!” the boy said snapping Jeff out of his thoughts.

“I said my name is Alciel Deneuve but you can just call me Al. What’s your name?”

“Jeff, Jeff Winger,” Jeff replied with his typical air of coolness,” Your name’s interesting where did you transfer from?”

“I went to a school in Paris. I’m French.”

“Why would anyone willingly come to a crappy school like Greendale?”

Just before Al answered Professor Kane cleared his throat to get the class’s attention.

“Your first assignment with your lab partners is to make a terrarium. It’s due tomorrow,” he said over the groaning of the class.

“So I’m free after class, want to start the assignment then?” Al asked.

“Sure works for me”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the name of my OC from The Devil is a Part-Timer and Death Note. Ok so tell me what you think I already have more chapters written and will try to update once a week.


End file.
